


Datum

by PenNameSmith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameSmith/pseuds/PenNameSmith
Summary: When Hordak met Emily.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Datum

* * *

There’s a bot missing. 

Hordak frowns. He monitors units that have been deployed, destroyed, and sent to repairs. But there’s still one datum unaccounted for. 

He finds it soon enough. 

“The Black Garnet’s nearly ready,” Catra salutes through the viewscreen. “Entrapta just needs —”

“ _Emily!_ ” Their newest recruit trips into view, chasing a wayward robot. 

His robot. 

Hordak immediately ends the call. The very idea — that she’d saved it, changed it, _named_ it — makes him tremble.

He _could_ order “Emily” recalled and reprogrammed. But then he thinks of Entrapta, and decides against it. 

After all, what’s one bot, more or less?

* * *


End file.
